Just following the map that leads to you
by ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: "I'm fine, considering everything. It's not like I didn't know when I finally reached the legal age I'd be married off to Oliver Queen," Felicity wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Even his name is pretentious." [Mob AU]


**A.N.:** Special thanks to effie214 for being the best as always! Also thanks to dedication2em and theirhappystory for talking to me and putting up with me during my writing process. Plus, thanks Frea_O for suggesting how the first meeting should go.

Title is from "Maps" by Maroon 5.

* * *

><p>Felicity sighed exasperated as she looked at her closet. She had bought a delicate white dress made of chiffon, with a high neckline and a pattern of aqua beads. It was the perfect evening dress that channeled a vintage vibe combined with femininity and, the best part was the dress making her look like a clueless unblemished – which she wasn't. Not anymore thanks to the previous night.<p>

Now, the problem in her hands was to find the proper outfit that hid the trail of hickeys Jonas left on her neck. She already discarded the idea of a matching scarf. Her mother would pull it away the minute she saw Felicity wearing it and it'd end up in a disaster. She could imagine the horrified face Mrs. Donna Smoak would make if she caught her supposedly innocent daughter marked all over after a night out with her childhood friend Sara. She could already hear the indignant high-pitched screams of her mother about proper ladies of high society, which wasn't accurate as Felicity was the daughter of the Las Vegas mob boss and not the heiress of clean money.

No, wearing a scarf wouldn't end well to anyone, so she needed to find the turtleneck dress she bought last season to hide any evidence of night activity.

* * *

><p>"<em>To the last free night of the rest of your life," Sara said as she raised her shot glass and downed the vodka in one gulp. Felicity watched her friend with a raised eyebrow.<em>

"_You know, I'm the one supposed to be drinking because I'll meet tomorrow night my future husband."_

_Sara shrugged, waving to the waiter to fill her glass. "It's not my fault you're a year younger of the legal age to drink, so I'm gonna do it for you," she winked at Felicity._

_Felicity rolled her eyes and watched her friend drinking another shot._

"_But seriously, how are you holding up?" Sara asked, frowning slightly._

"_I'm fine, considering everything," Felicity said, trying to control her nerves as she rolled her wristband between her fingers. "It's not like I didn't know when I finally reached the legal age I'd be married off to Oliver Queen," she wrinkled her nose in distaste. "Even his name is pretentious."_

_Sara scoffed. "I still can't believe you didn't run his background and found how he looked like."_

_Felicity sighed. "He's one mystery I've no interest to deal with before I have to," she brought her Coke glass to her lips._

"_So, what is the plan for tonight? Are we gonna hit a night club after this bar and dance our life away?" Sara asked, waving her arms around, pretending she was dancing._

_Felicity giggled at the silliness of her friend, before shaking her head. "I came here to pick up a guy," she said with determination in her eyes._

_Sara raised her eyebrows in surprise. "You want what?"_

"_Look, my parents decided the rest of my life for me when I was young," Felicity explained. "I understand as the heiress of the mob empire of West side of USA, it's my duty to marry into the most powerful family of West after my own," Felicity paused, narrowing her eyes. "But they have one thing coming if they think I'll have sex for the first time with a guy my father chose for me."_

"_If my memory serves me right, you already had sex," Sara lowered her voice, suggestively._

_Felicity sent her a pointed look. "I'm pretty sure the drunk oral you gave me last year is totally not the same thing of full sex with a guy."_

"_Well, yeah. I actually made you come with my drunk oral, don't be so sure it'll happen with a guy," Sara smirked at her._

"_You're terrible," Felicity accused her friend, blushing hard as the memories of that night invaded her mind._

"_You're thinking about it, aren't you?" Sara sent her a knowing look._

"_I hate you," Felicity muttered before sipping her Coke again. Sara laughed harder._

"_Look," Sara said, extending her hand to take Felicity's. "I totally support you to explore your sexuality in your own terms, if you need support I'm here for you."_

"_Thanks, Sar," Felicity offered her a grateful smile, squeezing her fingers slightly. Her friend nodded, her eyes fixing in a point behind Felicity's shoulder._

"_Holy shit!" Sara muttered with widen eyes._

"_What?" Felicity asked, going to turn to check what her friend saw, but Sara stopped her._

"_Don't look now, but the hottest guy I've ever seen around here is just checking you out."_

"_What? Really?" Felicity inquired with widened eyes._

"_Yes," Sara hissed, her eyes falling on Felicity's again. "Trust me, I found the perfect lay_ _for you, my friend," Sara winked at her, clacking their glasses together._

_Felicity just smiled._

* * *

><p>Felicity looked at herself in the mirror, running her hands over her dress to smooth out any wrinkles. She was wearing a dark gray long-sleeved turtleneck dress that had a floral applique at the left shoulder. To match, she put a dark gray leather bootie with stiletto heels and wore her hair down. Her outfit hid all the marks she was worried to show, and even better, it made her look older than her actual age.<p>

"Exactly what I needed," she muttered to herself as she admired her reflection.

In half an hour she'd descend the stairs of her parents' manor and finally meet her husband to be. She was aware the deal wasn't sealed until the proposal happened, but the party signaled the wooing process, as her mother had enthusiastically explained to her many times in the past. It was also a reaffirmation in the eyes of every criminal organization of the alliance forged between two powerful families.

Felicity sighed, the memory of her mother talking to her about the prospection of her future filling her mind.

She was expected to partake in a series of expensive dates in high-priced restaurants owned by the mob and acquiesce to her partner's wishes unless it made her uncomfortable. Act as the lady she was raised to be and the woman Mr. Queen expected to be acquainted with. Show interest in everything he did and said, be the most pleasant woman around him. Act surprise at every milestone they reach, although there was a schedule to be followed of which both sides were aware. The proposal would happen three months after they started officially dating, a six month-long engagement, followed by an ostentatious wedding and then an heir a year later.

Mostly importantly: only show her true colors after the wedding band was on her finger and she was officially Felicity Queen.

* * *

><p><em>Felicity looked at her clock impatiently. Sara had gone outside to take a call from Nyssa almost ten minutes ago and still hadn't come back. From the bar, she couldn't see the other woman, even if she leaned over and stretched her neck to look outside. Deciding to follow her friend, she grabbed her purse and got up from the bar stool. As she turned around, she bumped into someone, the drink the person held spilling all over them.<em>

"_I'm so sorry," she said in a horrified tone of voice, a hand catching her arm and keeping her steady while she regained her balance. Looking up, she locked eyes with the most attractive man she'd ever seen in her life._

"_It's okay," he reassured her with a warm smile. Astounded, she closed her mouth, shaking her head._

"_I didn't see you! Well, of course I didn't see you because I was sitting with my back to where you came from and then I just…"_

_The hand on her arm slid to her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Immediately, Felicity lost track about what she was saying, her mouth falling shut with an audible click._

"_It's okay, really," he repeated, his hand falling along his body. Her eyes followed his moves, the state of his shirt getting her attention, a black one that clung to his toned chest and arms making the man look almost sinful. She bit her bottom lip before looking at him. _

"_I can pay for the dry cleaning. It'd be a crime if you lost this expensive shirt. Although, you probably look better without it anyway," his eyes widened in surprise at her slip, causing Felicity to wince. "I'm sorry I didn't mean…"_

_His amused laugh cut her off making her smile at him sheepishly._

"_I'll take that as a compliment," he said, grinning at her. "I've got a better offer: let me buy you a drink, you keep me company and we can forget about the dry cleaning," he suggested with a flirtatious gleam in his eyes._

_Felicity blinked, surprised by his request. "Okay, sure. I'd love to."_

"_I'm Jonas, by the way," he took her hand in his, shaking it._

"_Meghan," she smiled, giving him her middle name._

_Felicity returned to her barstool, Jonas sliding to the one Sara was occupying earlier. His leg was pressed against hers, their hands inches from each other. Her eyes traced his chiseled jawline with hint of stubble, straight nose, bright blue eyes and lips she bet that could make her scream. Felicity had never felt as attracted to someone as she was in that moment to Jonas. She met handsome guys before, but no one compared with him. Shit, she_ _wanted to climb him like a tree._

_Her attention was brought back when Jonas spoke to the bartender "I'll want Scotch on the rocks and the lady wants a…?" he turned to her._

"_Strawberry juice, please," she said, giving the bartender a lip closed smile._

_Feeling the questioning gaze on her, she looked at him. "What?"_

"_Not a drinker or not allowed to do it?" Jonas inquired, narrowing his eyes._

"_Is that your sneaky way to ask if I'm legal?" Felicity asked, amusement reflecting in her voice. He tilted his head, studying her for a moment._

"_Is that your way to avoid answering me?" he countered making Felicity giggle at his insistence._

"_I'm not a minor, if that's worrying you," she said simply, shrugging off._

"_Twenty?" he pressed playfully, bumping his knee with hers._

"_You know, it's considered distasteful to ask a lady her age," she stated, raising one of her eyebrows._

"_I thought that rule applied only for old women," he replied, amusement reflecting in his eyes._

"_I'm pretty sure it's for old people in general," she scoffed._

"_Good thing I'm not old, just reached the big 3-0."_

_Felicity sighed, her thoughts wavering to the man she would meet the next day. He had the same age of Jonas, but she highly doubt Oliver Queen looked anything like him. Hell, if she felt half attracted to the man her parents were marrying her off to as she was_ _for Jonas, she'd be winning at life._

"_If every man in their thirties looked like you, I'd be lucky," she muttered, flinching again when she heard Jonas laughing at another of her slips. _

"_I'm sorry, sometimes I just speak the first thing that comes to my mind," she buried her face in her hands, completely mortified at her lack of filter and smoothness._

"_Hey, none of that," he said, wrapping his hands around her wrists and pushing her hand away of her face. "You're honest, it's good," Jonas watched her as if taking her in consideration. "It's refreshing actually."_

_Felicity blushed at his intense gaze. She got the feeling he was eyeing her not just with appreciation, but also sincerity._

* * *

><p>"Felicity, sweetheart," Donna called as she descended the stairs. She eyed Felicity's clothes, frowning slightingly. "I thought you were wearing something a little less…"<p>

"Gloomy?" Felicity interrupted her mother.

"Serious," she completed, batting her fake eyelashes.

Felicity rolled her eyes. "I thought we were aiming for serious and virginal tonight instead of highlighting my quirky personality?"

Donna snorted. "If he talks to you for thirty minutes, he won't need to see your wardrobe to get the accurate idea of you."

"Thanks, Mom," Felicity said with a wry smile.

"You're welcome," Donna answered with a fake smile. "Well, at least he won't ever get bored with you."

"Am I supposed to be flattered by this?"

"Of course," Donna nodded. "The last thing you want is your future husband to be bored by your existence. Always keep things interesting."

Felicity shuddered at the thought of what her mother believed it was to keep things _interesting_ with her father.

"Donna," a woman called making both of them turn around. The woman couldn't be older than Felicity's mother. She was blond and wearing a classy long black lace dress. She was holding arms with a man in a suit that looked older than Felicity's father – which said something.

"Moira and Robert," her mother said excitedly, grabbing Felicity by the arm and pulling her to meet her in-laws.

She watched her mother lean to kiss Mrs. Queen's cheek and shake Mr. Queen's hand. "I hope you three had a pleasant trip," Donna said with an easy smile.

"Yes, it was very pleasant, dear," Mrs. Queen said.

"Robert, Moira, this is my daughter Felicity Smoak," her mother said pointing at her.

The way the couple looked at her made Felicity fidget as she stood.

"Very nice to meet you, Ms. Smoak," Mr. Queen said, extending his hand.

"Likewise, Mr. Queen," she replied, shaking his hand. He looked like a man that the years had hardened, but still could see warmth in his eyes.

The assessing look Mrs. Queen gave her before nodding with a smile eased up something inside her. Felicity had a feeling her relationship with her mother-in-law wouldn't be easy.

"Mrs. Queen," she said, taking the woman's hand into hers.

"Ms. Smoak."

"And where's your son?" Donna asked the million dollar question.

"He'll be here any minute; he's taking care of some family business first," Mrs. Queen sent her mother a knowing look and Donna nodded.

The waiter arrived with a few glasses of wine, each one of the group taking one before the man went away.

Felicity's mind drifted away as her mother started talking with Mr. and Mrs. Queen.

'_Mom did a great job_, Felicity thought as she eyed the elegant flowers arrangements and chandeliers scattered over the house.

"I'm sorry for being late, Mother" a familiar voice greeted Mrs. Queen, bringing Felicity back to the conversation. "Good evening, Mrs. Smoak."

She turned around quickly as she didn't notice she was looking to the opposite side the Queens were standing with her mother. Her eyes widened in shock when she recognized the person who spoke. Suddenly, the grasp she had in her wine glass slipped and it shattered all over the floor.

Standing in front of her was Oliver Queen – or better yet, _Jonas_ – looking at her with the same stunned expression.

* * *

><p><em>Felicity closed her eyes as she felt her orgasm building up. She could feel her muscles tightening around Jonas, her nails digging into the skin of his shoulders as he thrust inside her. From the erratic way he moved inside her, Felicity knew Jonas was close too.<em>

_When it finally pushed her over the edge, she was shuddering uncontrollably. He followed her release a couple of thrusts later, collapsing on top of her with a loud and satisfied groan. She moaned when he pulled out and rolled off of her, lying by her side._

_She watched him take off the condom and throw it at the trash near the motel bed. As he looked back at her, Felicity felt the awkwardness build. She should stand up, put her clothes on and walk away. She already got what she wanted - her first time with a man of her choice without her parents' inference – so, why wasn't she leaving yet?_

"_I should go," she said as way to make herself move._

_Jonas nodded. "Me too," he scratched his beard._

_Neither of them moved, their eyes locked in an intense gaze._

"_I wish we could stay here until morning and then I'd take you out for breakfast," he said quietly as he was whispering a secret to her. She felt a lump form on her throat, the unexpected burst of emotion caused by a connection with someone she wouldn't ever see again in her life._

"_I wish I could say yes," she replied._

_He gave her a tight smile before leaning to capture her lips in another kiss._

"_One more before we go?"_

_Felicity didn't say anything, just pulled him in another kiss._

* * *

><p>"Felicity!" Donna exclaimed.<p>

"I'm so sorry," she said, feeling her cheeks turning red as she looked at the Queens. "I'm such a klutz! This is so not the first time it happened, I'm just…"

"Felicity," her mother said her name in the tone that meant 'focus'. Felicity shook her head and mumbled a 'sorry' before quickly turning around to look for someone to clean the mess she made. She bumped into one of the waiters, who grasped her by her arm before she fell on the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Felicity said, covering her mouth with her hand. The sound of shattering glass probably grabbed the attention of the workers and they immediately sent someone to clean up her mess.

"It's okay, Miss Smoak," the man replied, letting go of her arm and bending over to clean the floor.

When she looked at her mother and the Queens, a myriad of emotions were flying through her. Her mother seemed mortified by her clumsiness, Mr. Queen looked at her with interest, Mrs. Queen stared her with tight lips and a glint of judgment in her eyes and Jonas – well,_Oliver_ – seemed he was suppressing a smile.

Felicity never prayed as hard as she had in that moment for the floor open up and swallow her whole.

"You must be Felicity Smoak," Oliver said in a neutral tone like she didn't just embarrass herself in front of everyone, including himself and his family. "Hi, I'm Oliver Queen," he extended his hand, his expression was schooled and his eyes lacked the mirth of the previous night.

She shook his hand and prayed her hands weren't sweat or trembling. She averted her eyes when he loosen up his grip on her fingers.

She couldn't believe her life. If Sara had been here, she'd be laughing her ass off.

Of course the man Felicity decided that would be her first turned out to be her future husband.

Of _fucking_ course.

Oh God, she had a one-night stand with her husband-to-be.

"As you just lost your drink, why don't you accompany me to grab another one in the bar, Felicity?" he asked, stressing her name. His hand went to the small of her back, pushing her to step ahead, not giving her a chance to escape.

"Yeah, of course," she nodded. "Excuse us," she said looking at her mother and his parents.

Sliding his hand to her hips, his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his body.

"Hello there, _Meghan_," he said through gritted teeth as they walked toward the bar.

"Pot meet kettle, _Jonas_," she countered. He sent her a hard look, but she didn't budge. She sustained his look, arching an eyebrow.

"Are you one of those men that like sleeping around, but judge women who do the same? Because let me tell you this is sexist…"

"You lied to me about your name," he interrupted her. "I don't like to find out that people lied to me."

Felicity blinked repeatedly. "Technically I didn't lie to you. My name is Felicity _Meghan_ Smoak," she explained. "And that's rather hypocritical, isn't it? You told me your name was Jonas, Mr. Honesty!"

He smirked at her. "Well, Felicity _Meghan_ Smoak, I'm Oliver _Jonas_ Queen."

She narrowed her eyes. "Smartass," she mumbled as they reached the bar. His lips quirked upward and she rolled her eyes.

"Glass of wine and a whiskey on the rocks, please," he told the barman before turning around to look at her. "And to answer your question, no I don't judge women that enjoy one-night stands. I like women that aren't afraid to go after what they want and need," he sent her an appreciative look that made Felicity feel naked. "You're nothing like I imagined," he muttered.

She scoffed. "I bet you didn't imagine your future wife as one of your one-night stands," she paused. "Wait, can it even be considered one-night stand now since we're getting married?"

Oliver cracked a smile. "How about we chalk it up to unexpected first meetings and we go from there?"

"Fine by me," she said, shrugging. The barman came with their drinks, Felicity taking her wine and Oliver his whiskey. She watched him shot the glass down in one gulp before settling it on the countertop with a clank.

"I've a proposal," he said.

"What is it?" She asked, sipping her wine.

"How about we blow off this party and grab that breakfast I wanted to buy for you?"

Surprised, Felicity's eyes widened, offering him her brightest smile. She nodded enthusiastically. "I'd kill for chocolate chip pancakes and a milkshake right now."

For a moment, they just stood there, smiling at each other before Oliver slipped his hand into hers. "Let's go."

She put down her wine glass and tugged Oliver toward the entry all the waiters were coming from. "If we're gonna run away, we need to be smooth about it."

They sneaked out of the house through the backdoor in the kitchen that led to the private garage where her car was waiting for them.

"Do you do this a lot?" Oliver asked as they reached her red mini cooper. "Sneak out, I mean?"

"Sometimes," she confessed. "When being the mob princess becomes too much and hacking isn't cutting it."

"Hacking, really?" he sent her an impressed look.

"Aside being the daughter of my father, I'm the top of my MIT class," she informed him proudly, bumping his side with her shoulder. "I'm not just a hacker; I'm the best hacker you could ever wish for."

"Good to know," he winked.

"Come on, get in and let's get the hell out of here," she said, pushing him towards the passenger side.

"Okay, but first," he pushed against the driver's door and slanted his mouth over hers. He kissed her quickly and dirty, as a promise of what was coming soon. As it started, it was over, desire pooling low in her belly, leaving Felicity breathless.

"Let's go," he said, slapping her ass before he turned to go to get inside the car.

She shook her head and giggled before getting inside the car and behind the wheel.

"This car is too small," Oliver complained, sitting uncomfortably. Felicity laughed at his pout.

"No, Oliver. This car is a normal person size, you're a gargantuan man," she said, turning the ignition.

"No, I'm not," he complained. "I'm well developed male and this is a tiny car, Felicity."

She rolled her eyes and connected her iPod to her car. "Whatever you say, gargantuan."

"No, really I…"

The voice of Patrick Stump muffled his voice and he sent her an unimpressed look. She just laughed at him.

As they were getting out of her house, she noticed he was mouthing the words of 'Just One Yesterday'.

Felicity could admit that this time her parents made the right choice for her.

This time.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: <strong>I honestly thought I'd never finish this fic, but here it is! DONE! Hope you'll enjoy this little AU and maybe in the future I'll write a follow up. MAYBE.

Comments are always welcome! Make a writer happy ;)


End file.
